


Love Is All We Need

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Season ten. Tag to 10.05, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the theatre, Dean's thoughts go to how strange their lives are. But the one constant is their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All We Need

“Well, that was weird!”  
“It's not as if we haven't seen weird before,” Sam hummed, apparently not as disturbed by the 'Supernatural' musical as Dean had been.  
“I suppose. But when it's about us, it's goose-pimple weird, Sammy. First the books, then the alternate universe, now this. So, yeah, I repeat. It's friggin' weird.”

Sam shrugged. He had to agree with Dean's assessment, but all in all, being a spectator at a musical about their lives was far less painful than getting thrown against tombstones, choked or tortured in Hell. He could live with it.

 

Dean's eyes went to the dangling prop-copy of the 'Samulet' as the girl had called it.  
He'd told her an ornament wasn't necessary to show what he felt for his brother, yet when she'd said it was a symbol of their brotherly love and that 'Dean' shouldn't have thrown it away, he couldn't deny the punch to the gut her words had delivered.  
He threw a glance at Sam and sighed. A chick-flick moment was in the making.

He nodded towards the swinging amulet. “Back there Marie told me I shouldn't have thrown it away. She was right.”  
“Dean...”  
“No, she was. And I trashed it for nothing too, 'cos Zachariah manipulated us both. I was just too blind to see it.”  
“Dean, it doesn't matter,” Sam declared. “We've both done things we regret. Remember Ruby and the demon blood? There's no point in beating ourselves up about the past.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?“ Dean raised his eye-brows in surprise at Sam's calm demeanour. “Not as emo as you used to be, thank god.”  
:  
“God has nothing to do with it, Dean. It's just.... What's the point? We've done good, saved people, but the scales have come down heavy on the bad too. Maybe you and dad had it right all along. Push everything down and ignore it.”  
“I think that statement deserves a reward, Sammy,” Dean said, pulling the Impala onto the road-side.  
:  
“C'mere, my once emo little bro.”  
He fisted his hands in Sam's shirt and pulled him as close as the tight confines of the Impala's front seat would allow.  
He could feel his cock coming alive at the mere thought of possessing Sam's mouth, his passion just as strong as it had been the first time they'd come together.  
Sam's lips were soft, so familiar now, that when he kissed them, it felt like coming home, as if his entire universe was contained in that touch.  
:  
Dean had never considered himself a poet.  
He was practical, down to earth, yet it wasn't that part of him that responded to Sam, but some romantic aspect of himself he'd never believed to possess.  
Sam must have felt the same as he surrendered himself eagerly to his big brother, opening his mouth and allowing Dean every access.  
:  
Sam's cock was already straining against his jeans, Dean's exploring hand told him so, but he wasn't looking for a quick messy hand-job.  
No, he wanted to hold his brother, let him know how much he loved him, how he was the most important thing in his life; had been since the day he was born and would be until they passed on to whatever was waiting for them across the veil.  
:  
He lifted a hand to Sam's face, caressing his cheek, brushing back the strands of hair that were always poised to tousle themselves around his little brother's face, no matter how much Sam tried to keep them in order.  
“Sammy,”he whispered huskily into his brother's mouth. “You do know how much you mean to me, don't you? “  
Sam shivered in his arms. What they'd been doing for some time now, having sex, was wrong on so many levels, he was well aware, but they'd both been to Hell anyway.  
If loving your brother more than life itself, more than the fear of eternal damnation, meant another tour of the pit, so be it. Men had sold their souls for far less.  
:  
All Sam knew when he was in Dean's arms, when his big brother held him tight and made him tremble with pleasure, was that no threats or fear would stop him from being there.  
:  
Sam swallowed. “As much as you mean to me, Dean,” he answered.  
Dean's mouth came down on his, gentle, caring yet sensual, expressing all his love. Sam's hand went to his brother's crotch, but Dean pushed it away. “Not here Sammy. I just want to hold you.”

Sam smiled against him. “You're a secret cuddler, dude!”  
“You're the only one who gets to cuddle with me,” Dean snorted. “Then I'm not cuddling. I'm expressing my feelings with my body.”  
Sam rolled his eyes before snuggling in against his brother.  
“If that's what you want to call it. Whatever it is, I like it.”  
“I know you do, Sammy. You've always been a huggy-bear.”  
:  
They could write whatever they wanted about Sam and Dean Winchester, but in truth they only cared about each other, sharing a love so unlimited, so boundless, so eternal, unique to them alone.  
The End.


End file.
